


New Pet

by sunshineandsmut



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsmut/pseuds/sunshineandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles is either kidnapped by the alpha pack and is kept as their new pet and is treated like a dog. (He gets a tail butt plug, a leash, crawls on all fours and is naked of course) If you don't aren't comfortable with non-con type situations than you could totally just write about something similar that consensual with the McCall/Hale pack.</p><p>Prompt your own ficlets here: http://www.sunshineandsmut.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Pet

Stiles had been kidnapped, drugged in a club with no proper warning. How could you even prepare for something like that? At this very moment, he is unconscious in a small dog crate. His eyes creep open, frowning. The last thing he can remember is… A dark face and a charming smile. His asshole hurts and he can’t figure out why, but he can’t move to see because of a thick leash joining onto a collar around his neck, which is tied to his crate.

"Look who’s awake. My pretty little dog." A smooth voice emanates from the corner of the room, out of Stiles’ sightline. He whimpers, out of pain and fear as Derek, wearing only a pair of boxers, emerges from the shadows of the room.

"W-Where am I?" Stiles squeaked, but shut up as Derek tugged harshly on his lead as he untied it and opened the crate. Pulling on the leash, he silently led Stiles out of the dog crate. Stiles whimpers as Derek kicks the backs of his naked legs when he tries to stand.

"Sh… We’ll take good care of you. You’re our pet now." Derek croons, cock hard and pressing against his taught boxers. "My little fucktoy…" He yanked the leash with his strong arms, pulling Stiles gasping and choking into the centre of the room. "I’ll show you the ropes, baby…" His tongue darted out of his mouth as he knelt and rested his forearms on Stiles back, forehead pressed to his for a second before he yanked off his boxers to reveal his rock hard cock.

Stiles’ eyes fill with tears as Derek roughly forces his thick cock down the teens throat, watching his throat bulge around it with lusty satisfaction. Stiles’ head bobs as he tries so hard to back away and run, but the leash and collar forces him to stay put, knees knocking together with fear and shock. Derek thrusts a few times, balls tightening as he got into a smooth rhythm. “Thats it baby…” He hissed between his teeth, as he leaned over the boys head to play with his tail-plug.

Twisting the plug whilst he fucked Stiles brought a new dimension of pleasure to it, as Stiles cried out around his cock. His asshole split a little, the skin around the tiny split going red quickly. Every time the plug was twisted, Stiles cried out, his asshole clenching tightly and threatening to spit the plug out of him. Feeling like he was about to cum, Derek quickly pulled his dick from Stiles’ raw throat and began to furiously stroke it, the tip twitching before spewing its load onto Stiles’ shocked and pale face, the dark circles around his eyes more prominent against the red flush of his cheeks. Cum dripped from his smooth and rounded nose, and he began to weep.

"P-Please… Please let me go, I’ll pay you. I’ll give you anything!" Stiles babbled, his mouth running away from him as he felt Derek loosen his grip on the choker leash.

"I don’t think you see the point, bitch… You’re mine now. Well… Ours." Derek smirked, tugging the leash. "Lets show you to the rest now that you’re all loosened up, shall we? Christen your tight little asshole with cum." And with a harsh yank and a kick, the nude male led the smaller Stiles out of the room, cum and tears mixing on his face.


End file.
